Talk:Ibaraki Douji Event/@comment-28609695-20160605153537/@comment-28609695-20160607000813
Woah, what have I come back to... Well, I'll start by saying I wasn't angry or anything at all. I know they give tickets, but I was talking about the rewards for completely a raid stage. Google Play estimates the total downloads of the app between 1 and 5 million. Let's assume that we have about 1 million active accounts. Maybe half of them are levled enough to partake in this event. That requires everyone to do 4 million damage in one day. Perfectly achieveable, right? However, out of those accounts, a good portion are not going to be playing much of it. So, lets work out how much "free" damage we get. In 24 hours, We get 12 BP. That's enough for 4 3BP runs. Add the 3 extra runs we get from onigiri's, and a further 3 from people having stocked up their BP before midnight, and that is 10 3BP runs in one day. Now, lets say on average people do 2 million damage on 3BP. That's accounting for all those who die on it as well, remember. Ten runs in a day gives 20 million damage. They would require 15 full days to reach the 300 million damage in the ladder rewards. As virtaully no one was able to achieve this early on, the majority are forced to use quartz. Now let's look at 2BP. They get 6 runs over the 24 hours, then 4 more plus an extra 3 for stocking their BP. 13 million in one day. In 15 days, they would be at 195 million. If each quartz gives 3 million more, and they require 105 million more, that means they would be using about 35 quartz over the duration of the event. Now, look at the rewards gained from clearing each stage. If they get 7 back, they're still at a deficit of 28. I know you can say that they don't have to clear all of the damage ladder, but they are right in the middle of the pack, and consistently playing the event around average level should be enough to max the event. It is my opinion, and you're free to disagree, that the raid rewards should cover about 40 quartz worth. That's a free ten roll for consistently playing the game for about 2 weeks or so for those who played it at the highest level, and a free roll for those who played it at a mid tier level. Low tier would be satisfied with the rewards they got. What they have here is 7 tickets + maybe 2 rolls for a total of 9 rolls across 2 weeks. Discounting damage reward tickets of course. That's really not a great deal better than 2 weeks worth of login bonuses. I you count the damage reward tickets, the 7 mission tickets and the 7 quartz, you get a total of 13 rolls + 3 quartz. If you just login everyday, you get 4 rolls. Now, as I say, feel free to disagree, but I feel like playing an event to a rather comprehensive level is worth more than 9 more rolls than logging in and closing again. I would have given 1 quartz for stage 1, 2 quartz for stage 2, 4 for stage 3, 5 for stage 4, 8 for stage 5 and 10 for stages 6 and 7, as I say, for a total of 40. I think that scales pretty well too. @SqueeSpleenAndSpoon Calm down man. I don't know if you were just having a bad day or something - I'm rather laid back myself, and I don't get offended easily, so I'm not taking offense to the vitriol you threw my way (although I would appreciate an apology out of courtesy). There are ways and means of speaking to people, and that isn't a very mature or acceptable way to speak to someone you don't know. If you felt I was being unfair you could have asked me to explain, when I comment on here I don't expect my views to be ununamiously agreed with, but I expect a level of respect that I show others in turn. I believed that this was a more mature and open, friendly community than that, and I hope I'm not mistaken in that belief. Discussion breeds knowledge, after all. If whatever I said somehow angered you uncontrollably, then I would ask that you message me privately or whatever and we can discuss it there.